Le besoin omniprésent de protéger sa soeur
by Ise-Nanao
Summary: Zoro... Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose? Mais oui! Nous parlons du bretteur de l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy. Le passé du jeune homme est un grand mystère pour l'équipage tout entier, même pour le capitaine. Si un bout de l'enfance de ce dernier, se nommant Miko, réapparaissait, comment réagirait l'équipe?
1. Comment ça virée!

C'était un jour on ne peut plus normal qui se terminait sur le Sunny Go, le bâteau des Mugiwaras. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, c'est à dire que Sanji cuisinait; que les deux femmes faisaient de la bronzette tout en lisant un livre sur l'archéologie pour l'une et sur la navigation pour l'autre; que Luffy, Brook et Chopper jouaient aux cartes; Franky et Usopp bricolaient dans leurs ateliers et Zoro était en train de faire une "petite" sieste. Intéressons-nous de plus près à notre bretteur national, voulez-vous. Il était confortablement avachi contre le mât du navire, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Il ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'un denden mushi sonna: le seul denden mushi qui était pour l'instant présent sur le bâtiment. Ce fut la navigatrice qui alla décrocher.

-"Oui, bonjour. dit Nami, Je vous le passe tout de suite.  
-Merci beaucoup, répondit une voix inconnue."

La rousse posa l'escargophone sur la table et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où était installé confortablement le sabreur et lui donna un léger coup de pied dans les côtes. Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Zoro mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Nami décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-"Zoro...fit-elle sur un ton mielleux, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je triple ta dette."  
Le bretteur se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant cela il avait frémit.  
-"Quoi?! POurquoi tu me réveilles? grogna t-il  
-Il y a quelqu'un qui veux te parler à l'escargophone, lui répondit la rousse."

Zoro se leva et se dirigea vers la table où était posé le denden-mushi et s'en emparra.

-"Allo? dit-il sur un ton peu amical.  
-Oui, bonjour, répliqua son interlocutrice d'une voix génée, Je me permet de vous  
appeler pour régler une affaire plutôt délicate et...  
-Ecoute moi bien mamie, j'ai pas toute la journée, alors abrège.  
-C'est à propos de votre soeur Roronoa Miko. Elle vient de se faire renvoyer de la pension où je l'avais inscrite sous votre demande il y a... deux semaines.  
-Eh ben, vous voulez que je vous dise quoi, mamie? Mettez là dans une autre école. Continua le bretteur de plus en plus intérressé.  
-Justement le problème c'est qu'elle à fait le tour de toutes les écoles que j'ai pu trouver et les autres ne veulent pas l'accepter. déclama d'un coup la voix. Je ne peux faire qu'une seule chose monsieur Roronoa. Vous êtes le tuteur légal de cette enfant et je ne peux que vous la remettre. D'après les coordonées que nous avons prises grâce au positionnement de votre escargophone, vous n'êtes pas loin de l'île de Shizen. Cela tombe bien, nous n'en sommes pas loin également. Miko vous attendra là bas.

-Eh attendez! Cria t-il, allo? Allo?"

L'interlocutrice de Zorro lui avait raccrochée au nez. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre sur le bateau pour deux raison: Premièrement, C'était à Luffy d'en décider. Deuxièmement, c'aurait été contraire à ce pourquoi il avait mit sa sœur dans ces écoles mais il  
n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

-Pourquoi?! hurla le bretteur désespéré de revoir Miko mais au fond de lui, il était quand même content.  
L'équipage accouru suite au cri poussé par le sabreur.

-"Bah Zoro, qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda le capitaine en fourrant son doigt dans sa voute nasale.  
-P'têtre que ce crétin de Marimo a enfin pêter les plombs? rigola Sanji."

Sa remarque fut accentuée par un coup de poing rageur de la par de la navigatrice.

-"Qui était-ce au bout du fil? demanda Robin.  
-Euh... C'était à propos de ma petite soeur. murmura Zoro.  
-Nanni?! T'as une soeur? cria l'équipage.  
-Oui, et? continua l'archéologue sur sa lancée.  
-C'était la femme que j'avais engagée pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. Miko vient de  
se faire virer et aucune école ne veut plus la reprendre alors la femme (que je vais  
découper) me la laisse mais je sais pas où la mettre! Je peux pas l'emmener!  
-Bah si! déclara Luffy, on la prends avec nous!"

Sanji et Brook sautèrent de joie. Chacun pour des raison différente mais cela restait lié à l'apparition de Miko.

-"Wooh, les pervers! Z'avez pas intérêt à l'approcher, dit Zoro mais un sourire machiavélique se déssina sur ses lèvres, Oh, et puis faîtes comme si j'avais rien dis, Miko sais se débrouiller toute seule."

Le squellette ravala sa salive (bien qu'il n'en ai pas yohoho !) mais le cuistot ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à sourire.  
Le temps pour allez jusqu'à l'île paru bien long à l'équipage qui voulait rencontrer au plus vite cette jeune Miko. D'après les renseignements de Zoro, elle avait seize ans, était plutôt grande et avait les cheveux de la même couleur que son frère. Elle savait également manier le sabre mais moins bien que lui. En gros, ils avaient hâte d'arriver. Même Zoro souriait à l'idée de revoir sa benjamine. Ilétait encore perdu dans ses pensée lorsque Franky cria.

-"Île! Minna, on arrive!"

Ca y est, le bretteur allait revoir sa soeur, depuis toutes ces années ou il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de la revoir de peur qu'elle ne veuille aller en mer avec lui. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose car après tout, il y tenait à cette petite peste qui se faisait exclure de partout.


	2. Rencontre avec une soeur survoltée

Lorsque l'équipage accosta dans le port de l'île de Shizen, ils virent tout de suite qu'il n'y avait... personne. L'endroit était tout simplement vide. Aucune jeune fille en vue. Il y avait bien quelques marchants mais ils ne faisaient pas long feu.

-"Bah Zoro, elle est où ta soeur? demanda Usopp.  
-Elle s'est sans doute perdue. répondit-il.  
- Ca lui va bien de dire ça! déclama le reste de l'équipage en choeur."

C'est à ce moent que l'on entendit des voix criardes se rapprochées de plus en plus. Usopp et Chopper s'étaient cachés respectivement derrière Sanji et Zoro. Ces derniers gromelaient contre la peur de leurs amis. Les cris se rapprochaient encore plus, on les entendaient parfaitement bien maintenant.

-"Sale petite voleuse! Rends moi ce sabre! Il est précieux! hurla un vendeur.  
-Désolée le vieux mais je peux pas, c'est pour un cadeau. lui répondit une jeune fille  
en riant, Et! J'viens de penser à un truc. Vous faîtes pas les paquets par hasard?  
-Sale petite garce, tu vas me le payer! Rends ce bien immédiatement! continua le vendeur.  
-Viens le chercher, vieux débris! pouffa la fille.

Les Mugiwaras qui avaient assister à la scène étaient pliés de jeune fille qui se trouvait être Miko passa devant eux.

-"Ah Zoro! Ca me fait trop plaisir de te revoir! Attend, je le sème et je reviens. souffla t-elle."

Sur ces mots, elle repartit en rigolant sous les regards amusés de la bande. La jeune fille était mince et musclée, cela se voyait quand elle courait. Ses cheveux était d'un vert un peu plus foncés que ceux de son frère, verts bouteille avec des reflets noirs. Ces derniers lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Pour le reste elle ressemblait beaucoup à Zoro, sa peau et ses yeux surtout, ses traits étaient juste plus fins. La ressemblance  
était tellement frappante que Sanji en perdit sa cigarette en se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus insulter Zoro avec des noms de plantes vertes sans insulter également la jeune fille et cela le désespérait. Nami et Robin par contre étaient aux anges de pouvoir partager leur quotidien avec une autre fille... quoique, c'était la soeur de Zoro quand même. Les autres étaient simplement contents de rencontrer une nouvelle nakama. Miko  
revint cinq minutes plus tard, toujours le katana en main mais il y avait maintenant un joli ruban sur le manche afin de le décorer. En parlant de manche, il était vert émeraude, sans doute pour s'assortir avec la marque de fabrique des Roronoa. Miko se jeta au coup de son frère en l'embrassant. Ce dernier fit les présentations rapidement car une troupe de marine approchait, escortée par le vendeur de tout à l'heure.

-"Roronoa Miko, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour de nombreux vols et bagarres finissant souvent très mal. déclara un marine"  
-On en reparlera plus tard Miko, pour l'istant j'ai envie de me défouler.  
- Ep, ep, ep! Tu reste ici! fit Nami, on a pas le temps pour se faire repérer alors reste en arrière pour qu'ils ne te reconnaissent pas."

Trop tard, ce fut les mots que le reste de nos amis pensaient à ce moment là.

-"Mais c'est Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirates dont la mise à prix est de cent-vingt millions de berrys! Par ici, j'ai trouvé deux Roronoa! cria le marine.  
-Oups! firent Zoro et Miko en même temps avant de partirent en courant, enfin Zoro  
partit en courant en pensant à la tête de Nami en prenant sa soeur sur son dos."

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au Sunny, éssouflés en ayant embarqués le reste de la bande. La navigatrice prit la parole.

-" On a encore une chance de partir sans trop faire de grabuge.  
-Ah bon? Laquelle? fit le capitaine avec son sourire de baka sur le visage.  
-Nous sommes venus ici avec un Eternal Pose, nous n'avons qu'à reprendre la route indiquée par le Log Pose pour repartir. Euh... ok?"

Les Mugiwaras restèrent sans voix devant le raisonnement pourtant parfaitement logique de la navigatrice sauf trois personnes, Sanji, Robin et Miko. Après ce cour passage à vide, ce fut l'heure de manger (Luffy: Manger, pour remplir le trou! Moi: Vas-t-en!).  
Chacun voulu poser des question à la jeune Miko et elle y répondit avec plaisir.

-"Miko-chan, commença Robin, ton frère nous à raconté que tu t'étais fait renvoyer. Pourrions nous savoir pourquoi?  
-"Bien sûr! C'est vraiment simple. Y'a un mec de ma classe qui m'a draguer!  
-Et alors? hésita Sanji.  
-"Je l'ai attaqué et apparement il est toujours à l'hôpital."

Miko lança un regard de chien battu à son frère pour ne pas se faire engueuler mais celui-ci au contraire regardait le cuistot déglutir et désserrer sa cravate. Miko, elle le regardait avec un air mignon, digne d'une petite fille fragile mais il ne fallait pas se fier au apparence, elle n'était pas du tout fragile.

"J'ai bien envie de faire une farce à Zoro, ça fait tellement longtemps" pensa t-elle.

Le repas était finit depuis à peu près cinq minutes, tout le monde était resté dans la cuisine pour rester en groupe. Miko s'approcha de Sanji, lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier rougit et secoua la tête de haut en bas. Zoro regardait la scène d'un air méfiant. La jeune fille finit par s'asseoir sur les genoux du cuistot. Celui-ci l'embrassa sur  
la joue. Miko regarda son frère: il s'était levé et allait attaquer le cuisinier mais avant il se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

-"Ca va pas bien dans ta tête? Tu t'es fait embrasser par ce sourcil en vrille et t'as rien dit?  
-Je fais ce que je veux tête d'algue!"

L'équipage pouffa en entendant la réplique de Miko qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle  
de Sanji. Une bagarre éclata mais cette fois ci, Sanji n'y était pour rien. Après c'être fait  
rétamer (le combat à mains nus, c'est pas son truc) par sa soeur, le bretteur lança une phrase.

-"Saloperie de cuistot, la prochaine fois, je t'étripe!"

Et c'est sur cette joyeuse soirée que l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille alla se coucher.


End file.
